Fairy Tail does Shakespeare
by cecebeec
Summary: A Midsummer's Night Dream, Taming of the Shrew, Macbeth, and Romeo and Juliet. Fairy Tail Theater proudly presents these classic plays with a Fairy Tail twist. Let your mind exit your body as you read these stories with a sense of wonder and humor!
1. Midsummer Chapter 1

**Ladies and Gentlemen,**

**Welcome to the first installment of Fairy Tail does Shakespeare, a variety of plays with a Fairy Tail twist. We invite you to sit back and relax while you read some well-known classic plays by Shakespeare staring the Fairy Tail cast.**

**Let us begin with one of his greatest comedies, A Midsummer's Night Dream. **

_**Act 1 Scene 1**_

The court of Magnolia had been decked out for a wondrous occasion. The Midsummer Festival was about to start that week and all around Magnolia looked beautiful. Lanterns of red, yellows and other vivid colors hung on strings. Foods from pumpkin pie to chili were set out on tables. People from different towns would come over in their best suits. However, in the courthouse of Magnolia, Makarov Dreyar, was dealing with a very important, erm, issue.

It all started when Jude Heartfilia bounded in the room with his daughter, Lucy. She had her arms around a pink haired fellow by the name of Natsu Dragneel. Behind them stood Gray Fullbuster and a blue haired girl named Juvia Lockser. The troubling father had brought the four teenagers to his court about a problem.

"What brings you here today, Jude?" Makarov asked.

"I'm angry at my daughter sir. She refuses to marry the man I picked out for her, Gray. This boy, Dragneel, has swept her off her feet. He's given her gifts and snuck into our house just to sleep in her bed. She has fallen for him and now denies my orders." The whole time he was talking Lucy kept shooting him angry looks. her grip on Natsu's arm tighten as he glared back. So what if she had a thing for Natsu? She could love anyone she wanted to!

"Well you're not my daughter, but Lucy don't you think you should respect your father? He has the authority over you and you should respect him more. I mean, Gray would make a lovely husband." Makarov stated.

"So would Natsu and besides Gray strips." Lucy grumbled. Gray looked down and yelped as he saw his underwear. Juvia looked at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Lucy do you talk to your father with this tone?" Makarov said.

"Yes and if I may imply, I can marry who I want! I have no love for Gray and I certainly don't have any for my father. I wish to be married to Natsu."

"Well if you feel this way Lucy, I have no other choice. Either marry Gray or be banished from Magnolia forever. You've got three days to decide." And with that, court was released for the day.

As he was leaving, Gray and Natsu locked eyes. "Listen fire breath, give me Lucy or have her banished forever." Gray said. Natsu grinned his signature smile. "Or what? If you're going to get Lucy, you're going to have to fight me for her." Natsu's hands burst into flames as he stood in front of Lucy. Gray growled but left them as he walked out the door.

Natsu turned to Lucy, her face looked to the ground. "What's the matter Luce? You look as if you lost your best friend?" Lucy looked at Natsu with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't you see Natsu? If I don't marry Gray, I won't ever see you again. If I marry him, then we can't be together." Her eyes watered as she put her face on Natsu's chest. "My father is so horrible! Only he could think of picking my husband, just because he thinks he can!"

Natsu ran his fingers through Lucy's hair. "Don't worry Luce. We'll think of something, we always do." Suddenly, Natsu's eyes lit up. He grabbed Lucy's shoulders and looked at her face. "I've got it! We can run away to the outer forests of Magnolia! I'll pick you up tonight and we can run far away from this place and get married." Lucy looked at Natsu and smiled. "Wow I didn't know you could think crazy like that Natsu! Maybe we can pull this off. So tomorrow we'll run away together." Natsu and Lucy hugged each other and started to dance.

Natsu looked up to see Juvia coming back. "Quick Juvia's coming! Man is that girl obsessed with Gray!" Natsu and Lucy broke up their hug as she drew nearer.

"Hey Juvia what's up?" Lucy asked. Juvia looked at Lucy with a dreamy expression. "Juvia was just thinking about her Gray-sama. Juvia knows that he'll have fun with Lucy when they are married. She thinks they make a cute couple as if Juvia was in Lucy's shoes. What was Lucy doing with Natsu?" Lucy gave Juvia a weird expression before replying. "Well you won't have to worry about me anymore! Tomorrow night Natsu and I are heading out of Magnolia to get married someplace else."

Juvia's eyes widen as she hugged Lucy. "Thank you! Now Juvia can finally marry Gray-sama! Thank you so much." Juvia ran out of the court hall, babbling about marry Gray. Lucy and Natsu watched her leave. "Gray doesn't even give the girl the time of day. How is she going to convince him to marry her?" Natsu asked Lucy. She shrugged her shoulders as they walked out, discussing their plans.

**End of Scene 1**

**Next time Scene Two: The Fairy King and Queen. **

**Till next time, I bid thee farewell and review.**


	2. Midsummer Chapter 2

**Good Evening audience,**

**Tonight we'll begin scene two of Fairy Tail's version of a Midsummer's Night Dream. I've decided to postpone the part about the play for a later time (sorry for the inconvenience). I wanted to skip to Act Two because it features a very certain fairy queen. Now let's raise the curtains for Act Two!**

**Act Two Scene 1**

Meanwhile on the opposite side of Magnolia, deep within the forest a flying blue cat was scouting around. He flew up on a tree and saw Magnolia in the distance. "Wow Magnolia sure looks pretty this time of year! Can't wait to chow down on the fish they'll bring in for the feast." He said. Taking one last look, he flew back inside the forest. He ran into a fairy, who wore a long pink dress and had beautiful white hair.

"Hey Mira what's up? Where are you heading at this time of night?" Happy asked.

"Oh you know, over here and over there. Around the lake and through the woods. I'm flying as fast as I can to get some cake for the fairy queen. She's coming tonight with her servants." Mira replied.

"Tonight as in tonight, tonight? She can't come tonight because Jellal is coming tonight too! If those two see each other after their last fight, I think the whole forest will suffer the consequences!" Happy panicked. Mira raised an eyebrow. "Why's that? what happened between the two of them?"

"Jellal wanted something that Erza had and it didn't turn out so well. Apparently they're fighting over this wicked sword that can slay a dozen demons at once!" Happy said, excitedly. Mira's eyes lit up and she looked into the forest. "Well I'm going to go get the cake. Thanks for the info Happy! See you later!" With that, Mira flew off in the night.

Happy flew to the mirrored pool in the middle of the forest. It reflected the moonlight and casted an eerie glow on the forest. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from the other side. Coming from the left was Jellal, the fairy king and from the right Erza or Titania as the fairies called her. They faced each other, expressions of anger on their faces.

"Ill met by moonlight, proud Titania." Jellal said, sneering at her. She returned the sneer back at him. "Jellal you're looking horrendous as ever." She looked at her attendances. "Girls you might want to stay back. He is known for being a jealous fool." Erza summoned a sword and pointed it at him. "Why so harsh, Titania aren't we supposed to respect men?" Jellal teased. Erza tightened her grip on her sword. "I'm a lady, and I expect to be treated equally like one. Besides why should I respect you when you go off on your little "missions" with those girls you call friends." Jellal cringed at the mention of Ultear and Meredy. Just because he went out on missions with them, didn't mean he didn't want to spend time with Erza. "You've got the nerve to speak. Traveling with the pyro and the ice wizard. If I'd known any better, you spend more time with them instead of me!" Erza gave a shout as she brought down the sword. Jellal easily sidestepped and brought out his own sword. They fought for a good twenty minutes (Happy had kept count) before they eventually gave up. Tired, Erza left without showing any kinds of remorse for Jellal.

Jellal sighed and sat down on a rock. He'd had been almost defeated by Erza again. Luckily, he'd been practicing and was able to keep up with her. Closing his eyes, he leaned back. "I know you're there Happy. Perfect timing too because I've got a special assignment for you to do." Happy yelped as he came out from his hiding space. "Aye your majesty! What kind of assignment should I go on?" Jellal opened his eyes and looked at Happy. "I need you to go fetch the lovely heart potion from the cliffs of desire. I'm planning on putting Erza under its effects." Happy nodded, not wanting to argue with the fairy king. "I'll be back faster than you can say Aye!" With that he flew off in the night. Jellal watched him go. "Please don't fail me. I really want to get back at Erza so bad." He then heard the muffled sounds of arguing. He hid himself in a bush and saw two people come in the clearing.

"For the last time Juvia, I don't love you like that!" Gray shouted. Juvia clutched on to Gray's shirtless body. "But we were meant to be together! You and I, not Love Rival!" Juvia droned. "Just tell me where flame breath went with my betrothed. When I get her back, I'll make sure he stays away from her for good." "But I'll never leave your side, my beloved. No matter the distance, I'll never leave you ever, Gary-sama!" "Leave me alone rain woman!" Gray broke away from Juvia's clutches and ran off in the forest. "Wait for me Gray-sama! I want to caress your abs more!" Juvia said, chasing after him. "I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell, to die upon the hand I love so well."

Jellal watched them go into the deepest part of the forest. He pitied the poor girl and decided to do something about her dilemma. _When Happy returns, I'll make sure this girl gets the one she desires._ Jellal thought.

**End of Act Two, Scene One**

**Next time: Happy makes a love mistake!**

**Till morrow come, I bid thee adieu and review.**


	3. Midsummer Chapter 3

**Salutations audience,**

**Welcome to the next installment of Fairy Tail does Shakespeare. This next chapter of Midsummer's Night Dream features love in twisted ways and pranks gone terribly wrong. You have been warned. Also working on Taming of the Shrew which will star Mirajane and Lissanna.**

**Act Two, Scene Two**

Erza and her friends had settled down for the night. Earlier they'd partied to their heart content and now she was relaxing in the moonlight. _This was such a good idea. Getting rid of Jellal tonight and hanging with the other maidens was just what I needed._ Erza thought as she drifted off to sleep. Nearby Jellal crept up to where she was sleeping. Holding the love potion in his hands, he kneeled down beside her. A sword appeared out of nowhere and almost impaled him. "What the heck?" He yelled, a little loudly. Erza stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. Jellal carefully applied the love potion on her eyes. "Sleep well fair Erza. When you wake, the first thing that you see, you'll fall in love with." Jellal whispered. He chuckled to himself as he turned to walk way. Avoiding the flying sword that tried to impale him before this time.

Meanwhile Lucy and Natsu had escaped into the darkest depths of night. They were wandering through the forest, trying to find a way out. "I think we're lost, Natsu." Lucy said.

"What makes you say that? I've been reading the map this whole time." he said, pointing to the map. "Natsu this map is upside-down! You've been reading it the wrong way." Lucy looked at the map's upside-down terrain. "Whatever. we'll find our way out of this forest in the morning. Let's get some rest while we're at it." He found a soft spot of grass to lay on and gestured Lucy over. Lucy smiled "Nay, good Natsu; for my sake, my dear, lie further off yet, do not lie so near." Natsu's face scrunched up at this, but grinned at Lucy's innocence. "Don't worry Luce, we can't do that until we're married." Lucy nodded, placing her head on Natsu's chest. "Goodnight my pyro." Lucy said, falling into deep slumber.

Happy flew round the forest three times for this guy from Magnolia. _Geez I hope Jellal was telling me the right thing. If I don't find this Magnolian guy, I'll have to find a new job. But this forest is so big and I'm so small. _No sooner had he thought these words did he notice the twosome sleeping in the grass. _Finally there he is! This must be the guy Jellal was talking about! Let me put some love potion on him. _Happy flew down to the pink haired guy. He put some of the potion in his eyes. _Hope this helps. The girl doesn't look anything special, but I guess love is blind._ With that he flew off in the night.

Farther behind the resting place of Natsu and Lucy, Gray was trying to outrun Juvia. "Leave me alone rain woman!" Gray said, behind him. "But Gray-sama must say that he loves Juvia more than Love Rival!" Juvia insisted. "Heck no! I'm leaving to find her, you can stay here." Gray said. "Juvia will do anything for her Gray-sama." Juvia said. Gray groaned as he ran off into the night.

Juvia stood alone in the forest, waiting for her beloved. "Oh Juvia hopes that Gray doesn't hurt himself. She wishes she was more like Love Rival, wherever she may be. For all Juvia knows, Love Rival is having a fun time with Natsu-san. If only Gray-sama would show that kind of love and devotion to Juvia." She then realized that she's been walking and talking to herself in the forest. Sighing, she notices someone on the ground. Seeing the pink hair, she cried out in joy. "Oh it's Natsu-san! What is he doing here? Why is he still on the ground?" Juvia starts to shake Natsu awake. "Awaken or Love Rival will be saddened." Natsu's eyes fling open and the love spell overtakes him. He grasped Juvia's hands and looks her in the eyes.

"And run through fire I will for thy sweet sake. Watery Juvia! Nature shows art, and makes me see thy heart. Where is Gray? O, how fit a word is that vile name to perish on my flames!" Natsu exclaimed. "Wait a minute, when did you get so poetic? And aren't you in love with Love Rival?" Juvia said, startled. Natsu looked over at the sleeping body of Lucy. "That ugly wretch is as pretty as yourself. They say water and fire don't mix, but let's prove them wrong." Juvia screamed and ran off. Natsu watched her go. "Run my beautiful water lily. I shall chase you to the bitter end. But first let me handle this girl." He lights his hand on fire and touches Lucy's dress. "I never want to see your face again." He proceeds to run off after Juvia.

Lucy woke up smelling the smoke. _What's cooking? Is something on fire? _Lucy thought. She looked down at her dress to see it licked with flames and Natsu was missing. "Natsu? Natsu! Where are you, my dress is on fire!" Lucy yelled.

**Will Lucy ever find Natsu? Will the love potion destroy their relationship? What will happen to Erza?**

**That fine readers will be explained next time.**

**Till then, I bid thee goodnight and review.**


End file.
